You have saved me so many times, this time I'll save you
by jungledruuuum
Summary: "You promised me the stars. You promised always to save me, you saved me many times. This time, I'll save you." Sera was just a normal 23-years-old French girl. But then she met the Doctor. They have been traveling for 3 years now, but everything changed when they met the Master... Very AU, OC Sera and a very Dark!Doctor and stuff. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: Hello! This fic is my first one, which I've ever had enough trust to post it. So please enjoy and reviews make this author behind the screen very happy! (: Note:** This fic haven't been beta-read so every single mistake are mine. If someone would like to start beta-read or just preview this fic, let me know!

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its charecters belong to BBC and I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sera ran in a narrow canyon which really wasn't quite deep. She has fallen into it when the Master was chasing her and the Doctor. After her fall, she was unconscious for awhile, but when she woke up she didn't see the Doctor anywhere, only the Master kneeling down next to her smirking maniacally. She quickly stood up and ran away from him. She has been running for awhile now, but finally saw the familiar figure of the Doctor standing in front of her few meters away.

"Doctor! The Master, he's after me!"

The Doctor turned around and scooped her up into his arms and ran with her as fast as he could. Suddenly, the Master grabbed his shirt from behind and held him back.

"Where do you think you are going, Doctor?" He asked with a sinister smirk. Doctor tried to hold onto Sera, but she fell out of his arms. "Ooh, and isn't it the latest companion? Quite a pretty one at that."

He said, pushing the Doctor aside and grabbing Sera. "Leave. Her. Alone." Doctor spat at him. "Let me go! Doctor!" She yelled, trying to get herself free from the Master's grab.

"Hmm... I think I might keep this one with me. She's so spicy." Master smirked.

He started to pull her away from the Doctor. "Doctor, please help me!" She yelled again, tears in her eyes.

"Let her go and I'll spear your life. Just let her go." Doctor said his voice dark. Something was taking over him. Something dark.

"Oh, I'm so scared now." Master said sarcastically and turned around. "Please let me go! Doctor help me!" Sera screamed panic in her voice.

Doctor just stood there and let the Master to walk for awhile. Then he took a gun from his jacket's pocket what he had for bad days and shoot a warning shot. "Woah. The Doctor, the man who never uses violence is pointing a gun at me. Yikes, I'm so scared." Master said and laughed.

"Let her go or I'll make sure that you won't regenerate." Doctor basically growled at him. "Fine. Take your little companion." Master sighed and let Sera go.

She ran back to the Doctor and hugged him tightly. "You'll regret that move, Doctor." Master said before left back to his TARDIS. Doctor dropped the gun his hand still shaking. He turned around and quickly walked back to the TARDIS.

When they were back inside he leaned his hands to the console and took a deep breath. "Doctor... What happened outside? I've never seen you like that. Is something wrong?" She asked, she was worried. Really worried. Doctor she knew never used weapons or violence.

"Forget it." He spat out. "But Doctor..." "I said forget it! Go to your room, Sera!" He yelled.

Sera looked at her best friend in shock. Where was the joyful and laughing Doctor she knew. She ran into her room quickly and closed the door. The Doctor shook his head. What has he done? She was his best friend, he couldn't treat her like this. He walked to her room door and knocked.

"Sera? Are you alright?" He asked and walked in. "I'm NOT alright! What's wrong with you, Doctor?" She yelled. "I've never seen you like that before." Doctor looked down.

"Sera... I thought that I'd lose you... You're my best friend and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to you..." He said silently. "I promised always to protect you and I'll do that, no matter what." He looked at her. There was something dark in his eyes, that darkness was eating out the light of joy in his eyes. "I will kill the Master for what happened today..." Doctor said with a low voice. His eyes were dark, no light was left anymore. He squeezed his hand into fist.

"Doctor. Don't, this isn't you." Sera placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to look into his eyes. "Doctor, look at me. You are scaring me." She said, trying not to make him angry. Doctor took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll be in the Zero Room, if you need me." He stood up and left the room. When he entered the Zero Room, he collapsed to the floor crying. "What is happening to me?!"

The TARDIS hummed comfortably, trying to comfort the crying Time Lord. He stood up and took off his jacket and sweater, and threw them into one of the corners. He rolled up his shirt's sleeves and sat down leaning his back to the wall. He looked at his arms filled with small scars. He took a small blade from his pocket.

"I promised to protect her, but today she almost got killed and it was my fault." He spoke to himself and pressed the blade into his arm and made another wound into his already scared arm. He smirked in pain a little. "I promised that I won't leave her, and what did I do today? I left her alone." He pressde the blade into his skin again, making the old wounds bleed again. "I should be dead, I don't deserve to live. This is what I deserve." He kept speaking to himself. Tears flowed on his cheeks.

Sera has been lying in her bed for awhile now and finally stood up and decided to go to look for Doctor. He said he would be in the Zero Room, so she walked to the door and opened it. It was quiet and there was no one inside. But then she heard quiet sobbing from her right. She walked to the corner and saw the Doctor sitting in the corner, holding a blade in his hands, his arms wounded and bleeding and tears flowing in his cheeks. She looked at him shocked.

"Doctor... What... What have you done?" She whispered. Doctor looked up. "Go away, Sera. You don't have to see me like this..."

"Doctor... Stop.-STOP IT! THIS WON'T HELP!" Sera yelled and took the blade away from him. She kneeled down next to him. "Why are you doing this? When did you even start?" She asked. "I-I don't know... It was my fault that he died, I needed to punish myself..." He said his voice trembling. "Who died? What happened? And you don't have to punish yourself for anything."

"Ad... Adric. His death was my fault..." He pressed his head into his knees and let out a sob. Sera looked at the crying Time Lord. Adric. He has been the Doctor's best friend. She has seen the Doctor talking to two women via the console some way. Tegan and Nyssa, that's what Doctor called them. They had traveled with Adric and Doctor. They often talked about him. They didn't blame the Doctor for his death. Sera saw Doctor's jacket in the other corner, she walked to pick it up and saw a picture on the floor. Two women, the Doctor and a boy with black hair. Tegan, Nyssa and Adric. He has kept that picture with himself. She put it back into the jacket pocket and walked to Doctor. She put the jacket over his shoulders. "Doctor... You need to stop doing this. Don't do it for me, do it for Adric." She said and left the Zero Room.


End file.
